1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to vibratory separators and to such separators with heating appratus for heating material to be treated.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of devices and apparatuses for securing a screen to a vibratory screening apparatus. Many of the prior art systems employ a simple bolt, nut, and plate combination, with or without shock absorbing material. Tightening and loosening of the nut provides tension adjustment. Exemplary prior art patents include, but are not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,509; 5,332,101; and 5,392,925.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,101 discloses a screen tensioning structure that includes body members with a cam arrangement whose movement creates a pulling effect when cam followers slide up camtracks. Certain commercially available embodiments require a special wrench to turn a movable adjustment nut. Often, the nut can only be effectively adjusted when the structure is in an unlocked position. With some prior art devices sliding surfaces must be lubricated regularly, otherwise the surfaces gall making high torque necessary, which in turn requires a high wrench load which can result in a bent tension bolt.
Certain prior art devices can result in insufficient tension on a screen when their springs collapse (take a set) reducing the total tension load produced by the spring. Many times the only way to then achieve proper tension on a screen is to collapse the spring completely and torque the spring adjusting nut.
There has long been a need for an efficient and effective screen tensioning clamp apparatus. There has long been a need for such an apparatus that can be used with existing vibratory system screen mounts without requiring changes and alternations to the vibratory system. There has long been a need for such an apparatus which is adjustable while in a locked position. There has long been a need for such an apparatus that reduces misalignment between the apparatus and structural members of the vibratory system.
The present invention discloses, in certain aspects, a vibratory separator apparatus for separating components from a fluid material stream (e.g., but not limited to drilling fluid) fed to the vibratory separator apparatus, the vibratory separator apparatus for separating components of the fluid material stream, and heating apparatus for heating the fluid material stream.
The present invention discloses, in certain embodiments, a screening system with a screen mounting basket, at least one screen mounted to the basket, at least one clamp system clamping the at least one screen to the screen mounting basket,and heating apparatus for heating the at least one screen.
The present invention, in certain embodiments, is a screen tension clamping apparatus that has dual locking links rotatably connected to each other that selectively cam xe2x80x9cpast centerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cover centerxe2x80x9d to provide a stable locked mode for the apparatus. A front grip plate is rotatably mounted, in these embodiments, to a first locking link. The grip plate is releasably securable to a typical side mount on a vibratory screen system. The second locking link has, in one aspect, a swivel rotatably mounted to it and a portion of a bolt extends through the swivel, both links, and the front grip plate. A further portion of the bolt extends through the side mount and projects beyond a screen tension rail or screen mounting member. An end of the bolt abuts the tension rail so that tightening the nut at the bolts other end increases tension on the screen. Such tightening can be done after the dual locking links are moved to contact each other in a locked (yet releasable) position.
Typical wrench flats, bosses, or recesses are provided on each of the locking links, in certain embodiments so that off-the-shelf wrenches may be used to move the links apart and together. To provide spring tension on the bolt, a spring or springs may be used between the nut and the swivel; between the grip plate and an enlarged bolt portion; or at any suitable location int he apparatus. In one aspect, spring discs (e.g. one, two, three, four, or more) are used between the nut and the swivel. Such spring discs or flange belleville springs are commercially available.
The swivel permits the links to align with the bolt to reduce or eliminate binding of the grip plate with the side mount of a vibratory screen apparatus.
Certain screens with integral tension rails or side members can also be secured with an apparatus according to the present invention.
The present invention, in certain aspects, provides a vibratory screen apparatus which includes; a basket for mounting of one or more screens; one or more screens releasably mounted to the basket with any tension clamping devices described above or herein; and one or more vibratory devices for vibrating the basket and/or screen.
What follows are some of, but not all, the objects of this invention. In addition to the specific objects stated below for at least certain preferred embodiments of the invention, other objects and purposes will be readily apparent to one of skill in this art who has the benefit of this invention""s teachings and disclosures.
It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide new, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious screening systems with heating apparatus for heating a fluid material stream to be treated by the screeing system, vibratory separator apparatus with such heating apparatus, and methods of their use.
Certain embodiments of this invention are not limited to any particular individual feature disclosed here, but include combinations of them distinguished from the prior art in their structures and functions. Features of the invention have been broadly described so that the detailed descriptions that follow may be better understood, and in order that the contributions of this invention to the arts may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional aspects of the invention described below and which may be included in the subject matter of the claims to this invention. Those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this invention, its teachings, and suggestions will appreciate that the conceptions of this disclosure may be used as a creative basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out and practicing the present invention. The claims of this invention are to be read to include any legally equivalent devices or methods which do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the previously-mentioned problems and long-felt needs and provides a solution to those problems and a satisfactory meeting of those needs in its various possible embodiments and equivalents thereof. To one skilled in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.